The Beginning of the End
by KagomeChan918
Summary: Kagome Higurashi posesses something that could either destroy or save the world. It is called the shadow orb,and some other objects will return as well. The Forlorn Hope. IYXYYH


Author's Note: Hey people! I'm new to , the name's Kagami! I'm well...er...stupid so dont blame me if my story sucks! ANYWAY! I dont appreciate flamers, so please dont waste your time or mine by flaming me! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT PEOPLE! Also! I got my home girls who'll deal with ya if ya do! SO HA! Anyway...yeah. Here's the opening chapter of "The Beginning of the End."

Diclaimer: Kagami doesnt own-

Me: SHUDDUP  
  
Disclaimer: Kagami doesnt own-

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP  
  
Disclaimer: Kagami doesnt own or never has owned-

Me: AHHHHHH SHUDDUP

Disclaimer: Kagami doesnt own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
Me: COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!

Oh! BTW! If ya people wanna join the action, I will allow 4 people to join! THATS IT!!! Just write me in with your info okies??? ALSO! All the YYH guys are taken except Kuwabara...he's free for anyone that wants him...So ha

Or if u wanna talk to me my AIM sn is LilPunkChick9189 OR KuramaLover918...whichever ya prefer.

FYI: There are going to be japanese words and/or sayings in this story. If you do not know any japanese, it will be translated for you at the end of each chapter.

Characters I have thus far (made up)  
  
1. Kagami (me)

2. Ryu

3. Savvi

4. Kantara

The smell of beer clung to the moist air in the alleyway. It was pure midnight and almost nothing could be seen...Nothing. There was no sight of the moon or stars, for the dark clouds shielded them from mortal eyes. The alleyway reeked of beer and blood, while broken bottles and shattered glass littered the floor. Shadows seemed to bounce off the brick walls and come alive as she walked down the alley. Everything seemed so quiet...so mysterious...and yet so dangerous. She was told to meet them here...But could she trust these people? Could they really help her? Could they help her solve the mystery? She would have to see...She heard the sound of punches, and yells of pain. Could they be in a street brawl? At such a crutial time? She ran down the dark alleyway, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she ran. She kept running until she saw them. There were shadows...many of them...to many to count...They were fighting. Red liquid clung to the pavement as the yells of pain escaped the shadows.

"Stoppit!" She yelled, running over to the shadows.

"Why should we, Kagome?!" A boy with sleeked black hair asked, his brown eyes looking at her darkly.

"Yes, Kagome...Why should they?!" A girl with blood red hair black tips asked, her piercing green eyes cutting at Kagome's heart. She wore all black and she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Because someone is going to get hurt! Dont you care, Yusuke or Kagami?!" Kagome asked desperately, trying to drag them away from killing the other gang.

"Kagome for the last god damned time! I'm going to kill Naraku and his gang!" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"NO YOU CAN'T!!!" Kagome screamed, standing in front of him.

"Kagome move or I will kill you myself..." A short boy wearing all black said, his hair shooting up in tall spikes. He had the same evil look in his eyes that Kagami had.

"Hiei...Yusuke...Kurama....Kagami...Kantara....ryu...shadowfax....savvi...kazuma...STOP IT PLEASE!!!" Kagome begged, trying to ignore the specks of blood that were flying in the wind.

"Heh...Why would we listen to you?!" A silver wolf demon asked, her icy blue eyes glinting dangerously. THIS is Kantara....

"PLEASE!!!" Kagome begged, standing in front of the group; sheilding them from yusuke's group.

The wind picked up speed and in a flash, Inuyasha's team was gone. Yusuke growled lowly but pulled out a cigerette. "Bunch of cowards they are...we would have beat their sorry asses anyway..."  
  
"No! Fighting solves nothing!" Kagome said, glaring angrily at the group.

"Who wants a drink? It's on me..." Kantara offered, pulling some dollars out of her pockets.

"Nice...where did you get the money?" A guy asked, looking at all the money in her hands. He had long silver hair and foggy sea green eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt and baggy black pants, chains dangling off the edges. A girl with short silver hair and fox ears clung to his arm.

"Stole it...Savvi and I stole it last night from a bank." Kantara said, motioning over to a wolf demon who was making out with Yusuke.

"Well I dont have all night...Are we going to go get drunk or not?!" Kagami asked impatiently, her hands dug into her pockets.

"Yeah lets go!" Everyone said at the same time as they walked to the bar down the street.

_These...these people are the Blood Spillers...Misunderstood Teens who have nothing...They go about and rob innocent people and start street brawls...But...A new mystery lies ahead..._

As they walked into the bar, the strong smell of alcohol and smoke clung to the damp walls and lingered in the air. Yusuke led his group past a group of dancing teens over to a table in a dark corner.

"Okay...Here is where we will discuss bussiness." Yusuke said, sitting down with a bang.

"Why didnt we go and kill them off?!?!" Kuwabara screamed at Yusuke, who didnt even flinch.

"Because-" Yusuke was cut off by Kagami.

"Because dumbass...What fun would it be if they are too injured to fight back?" She asked with a smirk.

"Evil as usual..." Kuwabara said to himself as he snaked his hand around and touched the first girl's butt he saw.

Kagami's eyebrows twiched. "PERVERT!!!" She screamed, slapping him across the face.

"Relax Kagami!!!" Kuwabara said then quickly added "IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!!!"  
  
"How is rubbing a girls' ass a compliment?" Kagami asked herself, then rolled her eyes and straightened her red hair.

"Especially if that girl happens to be my cousin!!!" Yusuke yelled loudly.

"Yes it is! It's a guys way of saying that he likes a girl!!!" Kuwabara defended, smiling stupidly.

"Honestly...That is rather rude, and you insult us guys by doing such dirty acts." A person said for the first time. He had long red hair a green eyes.  
  
"Yeah well...What do YOU do to prove you like a girl?!" Kuwabara asked, with a low growl.

"Just be nice to her and she'll come around sometime..." He said with a shrug as Kagami skipped over and clung onto his arm.

"Why didnt I think of that? Thanks Kurama!" Kuwabara said and turned around.

"ANYWAY!!! We need to think of a way to crush Naraku once and for all!" Yusuke said, punching the table while everyone stared at him.

"We need strategy...And I have the perfect idea...Spies." Yusuke said, smirking evilly. Yusuke turned to Kagome and two girls with light blue hair. "Kagome, and Botan, I want you two to be our spies." Yusuke said, while wrapping his arm around Savvi.

"Can do!" Botan said with a smile.

"......" Kagome said nothing and looked at the ground. How could she rat out her old gang? She couldnt...Her sister was in that gang...She was left with a choice here...And everyone would pressure her to spy...It would be sooo hard to do.

"Heh...Yo! Boss! Why did we retreat?! I could've taken them!!!" A boy with long silver hair yelled, his hanyou ears twiching on his head. He wore baggy black pants, and a baggy red shirt, a red and black baseball cap hung loosely on his head and his hands were jammed into his pockets.

"Because Inuyasha...We were as good as dead if it werent for that little prep that interupted our little brawl...we would have been dead." The boss said calmly, his black hair falling over his shoulders.

"Heh...you are so quick to retreat Naraku..." A girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail remarked, her chocolate brown eyes residating from under her bangs.

"Sango, do not give me back talk...You know the result from the last time you defied my orders..." Naraku said with poison in his voice, as Sango quickly shut up.

"The least we could have done was steal a few bucks..." A boy with short black hair pulled back into a low ponytail remarked, pulling some money out of his pockets.

"Eh? Miroku your loaded! Why do you care?!" A girl that looked strangely like Kagome asked, sitting down on a chair; moving her mini-skirt further up her legs.

"Cuz it's always fun...to add more money to my collection..." Miroku said, flipping through his money.

"Have fun with that..." The girl said, looking at Naraku who was talking to two other girls.

"Kanna, Kagura...I want you to watch Yusuke's gang...make sure we stay two steps in front of them..."

They both nodded slowly "yes brother...We will be able to manage it." They turned and left, without giving a second glance.

Naraku stood and looked over his gang, a small smirk clinging to his lips. 'Once everyone is healed...I shall find Kagome once again...and take from her what I need...But first I must defeat the Blood Spillers...Damn bastards dont know when to die...But i shall kill all of the guys and keep the girls for myself...' Naraku thought to himself as he lit a cigerette and put it in his mouth.

"I say we all go over and beat their sorry asses right now!!!" Inuyasha said, throwing one fist into a wall; leaving a deep and dark hole.

"And what exactly will that accomplish, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, taking a puff of his cigerette.

"They'll leave us alone for one!" Inuyasha yelled, his hat dangling over his left hanyou ear.

"That sounds great...Only one thing, none of us are in condition to fight!" Someone snapped from across the room. He looked very much like Inuyasha, only he had no hanyou ears and he was a er...prettier.

"Keh! Sesshomaru still is too much of a baby to fight!" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone to his older half-brother.

"No Inuyasha...I just think you are too much of a _baka _to realize that you would get killed within the first 5 minutes." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk.

"Don't be so full of yourselves..." Miroku said, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the two.

"I'll give ya something to be-" Inuyasha was about to get up and punch Miroku's lights out but Naraku got in the way.

"ENOUGH! I told you that enough was enough! All I need from the Blood Spillers is Kagome Higurashi... For she posesses what I need." Naraku said.

The girl that looked like Kagome snorted. "And what is it that you need, Naraku-kun?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's something that you couldnt possibly grasp, Kikyo...So I will not waste any of our time explaining it to you..." Naraku said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I understand more about the world then you ever could, Naraku!" Kikyo yelled, her face red from anger.

"Well you have yet to prove that Kikyo...I hate to admit..." Naraku said, laying back in his chair.

"Go screw yourself..." Kikyo whispered under her breath.

The next morning was Monday. Rain poured heavily from the sky and thunder roared loudly. Lightning tore aside the darkness, but it quickly rebounded back. Kagome sat in her room as she pulled on her new school uniform. The skirt was a light red-ish violet and the blouse was a violet color as well. She smoothed out the skirt and brushed her hair and teeth while glancing out at the sky every so often. She heard Kikyo's yells from downstairs which meant that she was in yet another fight with their parents.

"What should I do...? I can't rat out the Demons...(narakus group) But I cant betray the Blood Spillers either...Yusuke would kill me before I even tried..." Kagome sighed and looked out the window once again.

Lightning flashed and the sky was lit by an eerie glow as it tore aside the night sky. Kagome sighed. "Well it's time for school...Hate to admit it though..." She stood up and headed towards the door. It was going to be a long day indeed....

Author's Note: Sorry I had to go people...But it's an emergency and I g2g...I'm working on another fic very soon and it will have NO added characters...There will be no couples either...I dont like the idea of a Botan/Hiei fic or anything like that...Dont see it happening! I'll give ya the details on that in a minute. Also! There are 3 character openings for those who want to be part of the action...Okay here are the stories that are currently in the making for you.

Living like a Spoiled Celebrity

Rated PG 13

Summary: Six boys...One band...living the dream...Being famous actors, singers, dancers, and overall hott guys....But what happens when these hott bachlors are up for grabs for ONE WHOLE MONTH?!?! Well...the girls that get them are also the girls that dont want them...

Rated for: Crude humor and adult subjects...Also swearing

Karoke Party

Rated PG 13

Summary: Self explanitory

Rated for: Crude humor and swearing

More comming when I think of them!


End file.
